Délivrance
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Après un pari, Harry ne doit plus faire de saut à la perche et Draco et lui n'ont pas le droit d'assouvir leurs envies... Draco invite Harry à voir une vidéo de saut à la perche... Vont-ils connaître la délivrance?... Happy-end... Drarry... Contenu explicite ;)


**Délivrance**

_Résumer: _Après un pari, Harry ne doit plus faire de saut à la perche et Draco et lui n'ont pas le droit d'assouvir leurs envies... Draco invite Harry à voir une vidéo de saut à la perche... Vont-ils connaître la délivrance?

_Commentaires de l'auteur:_ C'est ton cadeau de noël ma petite Kat, rien que pour toi! Je me suis dit que comme tu aimes bien les petits jeu de mots et le yaoi citronné (au regard de tes ficounettes), je pouvais bien t'en offrir une! Donc ton cadeau de noël c'est peut-être pas une croquette mais j'espère que ça te plaira autant... Sinon les jeu de mots ne sont pas aussi géniaux que les tiens ( faut croire que je suis vraiment très loin en dessous de toi ) et il risque de rester des fautes d'orthographes par manque de temps pour corriger... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'il en reste le moins possibles mais parfois les fautes les plus bêtes sont celles qui restent le plus longtemps et qui résistent encore et toujours à la relecture...

J'écris l'histoire dans la même idée que toi (mauvais métier = yaoi citronné) : sport inutile = sport source de plaisir!

Dans l'espoir que ton cadeau de noël te plaise! Avec un jour d'avance: JOYEUX NOËL!

**La présence d'un couple homosexuel et leur relation peut paraître choquante. Pour cette raison, toutes personnes qui ne désireraient pas lire ou entendre parler de ses choses là ferait bien de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droites ou de revenir en arrière, de même pour les homophobes et les curieux sur ce sujet...**

_Disclaimer:_ les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à ma disposition malgré toutes les démarches faites pour cela. (conscience: quelle joie pour les personnages de J.K Rowling de ne pas t'appartenir...)

_style d'écriture:_

normal = pensées de Harry

**gras = tous les dialogues**

* * *

**OS**

* * *

Voila près d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas fait!

**-Har...**

Un mois que j'attends! Que j'endure cette attente!

**-...ry...**

Ce manque complet d'activité physique! Et ce n'est pas mon petit copain qui va m'aider!

**-Harr...**

Non! C'est lui qui m'a imposé cet arrêt brutal et forcé!

**-Harry...**

Je n'ai pas la permission pour pratiquer!

**-Harry!**

Un comble! Quand on sait qu'avant de le rencontrer, je me tapais au moins...

**-HARRY! TU VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!**

**-J'ARRIVE!**

Pas possible de se morfondre tranquillement ici! Harry par-ci... Harry par là... Pas que ça me dérange mais qu'à force il va finir par me les casser!

**-BORDEL HARRY, TU DESCENDS OU QUOI ?!**

**-C'est bon. C'est bon, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?**

**-On avait dit qu'on regarderait la vidéo ensemble... Tu t'en souviens j'espère...**

**-Oui bien sur, je m'en souviens.**

Le voilà partit pour tout installer, il se dandine devant moi. Comme si c'était pas déjà si dur pour moi de ne pas pratiquer depuis un mois, il faut en plus qu'il me montre une vidéo!

Bon, j'installe le canapé et on s'installe confortablement. Il se met entre mes jambes et je le cale sur mon torse à sa place: entre mes bras.

Possessif? Moi! Oui, je confirme mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me réconforter de ce manque flagrant de vigueur ou plutôt ce surplus de vigueur en moi alors que je ne peux même pas me satisfaire! Et lui, il l'a bien compris. Il envenime même les choses avec une vidéo!

**-Et ne t'imagines pas que tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce film pour recommencer tout de suite, tu dois attendre encore une semaine.**

C'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé... Enfin, il est calé dans mes bras et la vidéo qu'il avait faite commence.

Je regarde, j'observe, je salive... oui, je salive à l'idée d'être à leurs places. Ils sont là, tendu à l'extrême, leurs muscles se bandent et je raffermis mon étreinte autour de mon amour. Lui, il apprécie, je le sais. Il me l'a déjà dit. Il voulait mettre notre couple à l'épreuve avec ses cinq semaines de 'pause' comme il aime bien le dire.

Leurs muscles se raffermissent sous l'effort et moi! moi! Je suis là, assis dans un canapé avec mon copain sans avoir rien fait depuis un mois! Et en plus de ça, je dois tenir une semaine de plus!

Je les vois à l'écran. La tension qui se dégage de leurs regards, de leur corps. Ahhh! Si j'étais à sa place... Draco n'a aucun problème à regarder ça! Lui, il ne souffre pas comme moi je souffre!

Je le regarde un instant. J'entends son souffle régulier, très régulier, sûrement sur le point de s'endormir, c'est le moment que j'attaque! Il est négligent, il a trop confiance, il s'est peut-être endormit trop vite dans mais bras... Enfin, on peut toujours tester... Je commence à bouger tout doucement sous lui...

**-N'y pense même pas.**

**-Mais tu sais même pas ce...**

**-Si, je sais.**

Je me repositionne. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et je ne bouge plus.

Son souffle était trop régulier pour être vrai. Preuve de son contrôle impressionnant. Comme s'il avait des années de pratique.

Mon regard dévie sur l'écran et là, là... Je l'ai vu. Cet abominable homme. Ce vil tentateur. Oui! Oui, il me tente! J'aimerais tant être à sa place et pourtant, je suis là et je ne fais rien! Rien! RIEN! C'est le néant! Le vide!

Il est prêt maintenant. Il a eu le temps de vider son esprit de toutes pensées parasites. Oui. il est prêt à recevoir...

**-Harry, arrête de bouger.**

Il est prêt à recevoir cette sensation si douce et agréable, la sensation la plus noble, celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on monte dans les plus haute strate, du plaisir! Le plaisir d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif.

Cette homme à l'écran, il est prêt à ressentir cette émotion si tendre mais il n'a pas encore fait un pas. Il n'a pas encore fait 'Le pas'. Celui du début, le premier saut dans cette douce réalité, ce monde restreint.

Je le vois qui tend sa jambe, inconsciemment je tends la mienne.

**-Harry... Arrête de bouger. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire donc n'essaie pas de me pousser à bout. Je ne t'en donnerais pas la permission.**

Dommage, c'est pas grave... Enfin, je le regarde toujours avec des yeux si assassin que même de dos Draco doit le sentir.

Je regarde encore à l'écran, il n'a pas bougé. Tant mieux. Je m'en serai voulu d'avoir loupé le moment fatidique.

Il se décide enfin à prendre les choses en mains. Il empoigne son bâton des deux mains, ses doigts prennent leurs places si facilement. Il a dû pratiquer longtemps, pendant des jours et des jours, peut-être même des mois entiers.

**-Harry... Il fait ça tous les jours, c'est son métier alors oui! Oui, c'est évident qu'il connaisse la façon de prendre sa perche. Tout comme toi quand tu empoigne la tienne ou même moi quand je prends la tienne aussi. **

Dit-il avec un sourire taquin pour bien me renfrogner.

L'homme à l'écran se place dans la bonne trajectoire et maintient fièrement son bâton au vu et au su de tous. Il sait qu'il est filmé, ça doit lui faire une certaine pression. Accédera-t-il enfin à la délivrance devant l'écran? Subira-t-il la chute fatale dans le gouffre de l'horreur ou goutera-t-il la satisfaction suprême d'avoir franchi la limite que ce corps...

**-Mais quand est-ce qu'il va se lancer? Il est trop lent! Toi, quand tu y es, tu y vas de suite! Quand tu le fais c'est même tellement rapide que j'ai rien le temps de voir passer. C'est presque comme si tu étais précoce comparé à lui!**

**-Merci! C'est gentil!**

**-C'était un compliment, mon cœur.**

**-Tu me diras qui t'as appris que c'était un compliment de dire que quelqu'un est précoce, j'ai jamais entendu ça!**

**-Mais, il n'y a aucun problème à être précoce mon cœur. Surtout que j'ai précisé comparé à lui.**

**-Oui, parce que lui c'est un professionnel et pas moi peut-être!**

**-Non! Non, tu es aussi un professionnel mais c'est vrai que ces temps-ci il faut que tu y aille plus doucement surtout quand on reprendra dans une semaine.**

**-Quand je reprendrais la semaine prochaine, j'irais à mon rythme! Se sera aussi rapide, précis et sensationnel que je le déciderais!**

**-Ok. Ok, c'est bon! Bon, maintenant... On rembobine la cassette jusqu'au moment où on s'en était arrêté, d'accord?**

**-Ouai.**

Après avoir rembobiné, on se réinstalle sur le canapé. La vidéo redémarre au moment où... il tend sa jambe en avant pour s'étirer.

**-Ok, j'avance un peu. **

**-...**

**-Euhhh... Elle est où la télécommande?**

**-Je sais pas, où tu l'as posé? Tu l'as utilisé il n'y a pas deux minutes.**

Comme de bien entendu, on se dispute un peu. Et après moult représailles, on retrouve la télécommande mâchouillée par le chien.

**-Sirius, sale clébard. Je t'avais dit qu'il nous porterait malheur. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu m'écoutais, hein Harry!?**

**-Calme toi, écoute... On va voir la suite.**

En me retournant vers l'écran, je ne pus qu'admirer le désastre canin... En se disputant, la vidéo avait avancé jusqu'au moment où nous en étions mais... Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, la vidéo avançait au ralentit, tous les sons étaient amplifié même si pour l'instant il n'y en avait pas beaucoup...

Résultat, nous nous asseyons devant l'écran pour voir une vidéo au ralenti qui ne peut qu'éveiller mon intérêt chose que mon amour ne désire absolument pas...

L'homme est donc entrain de se mettre sur la bonne trajectoire avec le regard fixé sur son but. En tenant toujours sa perche déjà bien tendu vers le ciel. Il se tient droit, les muscles bandés.

Enfin, arrive le moment fatidique cette course folle, cette montée d'adrénaline, cette... Ce... Ce merveilleux ralentit...

Un œil bien entraîné peux voir tous les mouvements de ses muscles. Ou simplement un œil normal qui regarde la vidéo au ralentit... Sa respiration s'accélère. La mienne aussi s'accélère inconsciemment...

il accélère le rythme, il monte les jambes plus haut pour un résultat optimum.

Je l'envie. Je resserre instinctivement Dray dans mes bras. Je tente de me mettre dans une meilleure position, me relevant sur le dossier. Dray gémit, il l'a fait exprès. Il se joue de moi, il sait que je suis très réceptif devant ce genre de vidéo.

**-Explique moi mon cœur ce qu'il fait. Explique moi et montre moi que tu mérites de reprendre toutes ses activités dans une semaine.**

Je me prend au jeu, peut-être un peu trop mais je veux le faire... Alors j'explique, j'explique à Dray ce que cet homme fait, comment il doit le faire et le ressentit qu'il tirent en le faisant. J'explique comme un professionnel passionné car c'est ce que je suis... J'explique comme je le peux avec mes mots... mais j'explique:

**-Pour que sa perche s'enfonce dans le butoir, il faut bien mesurer la distance car la longueur de l'outil en question est variable. C'est pourtant bien ce coup de butoir qui fait que l'on peut s'envoler jusqu'au septième ciel comme je me plaît à le penser.**

**L'impulsion au moment du coup doit être très bien maîtrisé du fait de sa précision notamment en fonction de la morphologie de l'homme. Ensuite, la vitesse et la force employée lors du coup de butoir peut varier et mener à des résultats très différents. On peut contrôler en partie la variation si on y met du bras comme je te l'avais déjà expliqué.**

**Une conséquence directe et vérifiable de la bonne maîtrise de l'impulsion reste le mouvement du bassin qui monte normalement en ligne droite.**

**Bien évidemment, la qualité du résultat dépend surtout de la rigidité de l'outil. Plus l'outil est rigide plus la sensation est exquise.**

**À l'apogée du mouvement, la tension est si forte que les muscles du corps se raidissent mais il s'agit de garder une certaine souplesse dans le mouvement afin de garder un certain contrôle. La résultante de ce combat entre réflexe et nécessité est bien souvent le resserrement des deux jambes.**

**À ce niveau l'homme n'a plus de repère, il doit cependant utiliser ses sensations pour se placer correctement. Ce placement doit être le meilleur possible car il détermine l'énergie que va renvoyer l'homme dans la bonne direction.**

**Une fois cela fait, il ne reste plus qu'à 'l'enrouler'. L'enrouler s'est se retourner et passer la limite. Quand j'arrive à cette étape bien souvent je pense que c'est toi, toi qui me fait dépasser mes limites parce que si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais jamais pu atteindre le septième ciel. Et je sais, qu'une fois retourné, avec toi, on peut continuer l'action et retomber doucement de son petit nuage, satisfait.**

**-Tu sais quoi, mon Ryry d'amour...**

**-Non, mais dit moi.**

**-Je dirais que tu n'es jamais aussi excitant que quand tu parles de ça.**

**-Ah bon?**

**-Tu ne me crois pas?**

**-Si, Si! C'est juste surprenant...**

**-Je vais te le montrer alors.**

Après m'avoir dit ça, Dray se soulève un peu en frottant allègrement sa croupe contre mon entre-jambe. Je frissonne et je sais qu'il l'a remarqué avec son air joueur. Il se retourne, descend du canapé. Ohhh! Le vil tentateur, il s'effeuille comme un professionnel.

D'abord il défait quelques boutons de sa chemise, une chemise bleue sombre pour que ses yeux argentés ressortent mieux. Le contraste entre sa chemise et son corps est si délicat. Sa chevelure blonde qui tombe doucement sur ses épaules. La peau nacré qui dépasse de cette chemise. Doucement, il l'ouvre. Les boutons sont défaits mais il n'enlève pas de suite le vêtement, il me nargue. Et moi je marche au quart de tour, je tente de me relever mais comme le mot 'tente' le dis si bien, ce n'est qu'un essai. Avec son pied, il a appuyé sur mon entrejambe me faisant gémir et me rasseoir docilement.

**-Tuh. Tuh. Tuh. On ne touche pas!**

Un mois. Un mois qu'il m'a supprimé mon activité préférée et un mois que je lui ai supprimé la sienne mais il tient mieux que moi. Il n'a aucun problème à se retenir alors que moi... Il est trop tentateur... Pourquoi l'ais-je choisit comme mari? Ah oui! Parce qu'il baise comme un dieu!

Je m'en souviens très bien en revanche. Il s'éloigne à nouveau de moi et prend une chaise. Placé de face, le dossier de la chaise entre ses jambes, j'admire la déformation de son pantalon. Il défait le bouton de son jean alors que le mien pourrait presque sauter à chaque instant! Lentement, trop lentement, il se relève. Dos à moi, il baisse son pantalon en se penchant en avant. Autant dire que la vue me plaît dommage qu'il le remonte si vite... Il se déhanche comme un diable devant moi et ma verge frémit d'anticipation. Comment peux-t-on avoir un déhancher comme celui-là. Il a un coup de rein du tonnerre. Attends que je l'attrape...

Finalement, il descend son pantalon et le jette à l'extrémité de la pièce, il a des gambettes si grandes, si fines, si délicates... Elles sont droites avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscles et de courbe pour être attirantes.

Ahhh! Malheur! Il se tient suffisamment droit pour que sa chemise me cache la vu de son postérieur. Ha, non, c'est bon. Il fait glisser délicatement la chemise sur ses épaules dévoilant la blancheur de sa peau, la cambrure de son dos et sa chute de rein, Merlin me tue si quelqu'un parvient à s'en détourner après l'avoir vu puis expérimenté!

Il ne manque qu'une chose pour me faire plaisir... Voir la croupe que je vais chevaucher. Et Draco me connaît bien, il exhausse mon souhait. Puis calmement, il se rassoit sur cette chaise, jambes écartées avec le dossier devant lui.

Comme le dossier est fait de barreaux, ma vue ne s'en trouve qu'érotisé. Un corps offert, écartant les jambes pour qu'on puisse voir le désir qui l'habite et s'imaginer à la place de cette chaise, chaise que j'envie plus que tout.

**-Déshabille toi.**

Il tient les rênes, je n'ai rien à dire. Pris dans l'empressement d'en finir, je dérape et tous mes boutons semblent s'être ligué contre moi.

**-Doucement.**

Alors j'y vais doucement, le plus doucement que je le puisse. J'ai fini. Mais son regard me met mal-alaise, comme s'il pouvait lire au plus profond de mon âme...

Je souffre, c'est dur. Oh que oui, c'est dur! Ma perche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus rigide! La sienne aussi mais il a plus de contrôle. Moi je descends ma main.

**-Non.**

**-Je t'en pris...**

Gémis-je... Il a dû comprendre ma douleur car il se résigne et vient me cajoler.

Il me caresse, m'embrasse et m'escalade. Il s'assoit sur mes jambes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui embrasser chaque morceau de peau à ma portée. Je lui lèche le torse et ses deux bouts de chair qui sont si sensible. Doucement, tout doucement, trop doucement, il glisse et se retrouve assis devant moi, au sol, sa tête entre mes jambes. Ses doigt auparavant autour de mon cou glissent de mes genoux vers le haut de mes cuisses. Il les écarte sans rencontrer de difficulté. Tout ses mouvements ne sont que douceur, tous ses gestes sont limpides...

D'un geste vif cependant, il m'empoigne la base de ma verge. Les mouvements de va-et-viens qu'il m'octroie sont lent mais sa bouche se rapproche de ma perche. La pression sur mon gland me fait soudain réaliser qu'il ne s'est pas seulement rapproché, il me lèche. Il me lèche d'une façon si experte, que j'en perds ma langue.

Il met quelque chose dans sa bouche mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que c'est. Il me prend d'un coup en entier. Que c'est bon! Oh mon dieu, que c'est bon! Pourquoi s'en priver!

Sa bouche est si humide, si chaude et si accueillante. Et que dire de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle se resserrent du mieux qu'elles le peuvent pour me procurer davantage de sensation. Exactement comme à l'instant! Il a serré si fort pour que j'atteigne l'apogée en avalant entièrement ma perche dans sa bouche... Cette pression si parfaite au bout de mon gland et à la base de ma verge! Attends, ce n'est pas normale d'avoir deux endroits où les lèvres se resserrent...

**-Oh! Tu! Tu! Mais ouahh! Ce que ça fait du bien!**

Un anneau, un anneau autour de ma verge voilà ce qui me provoquait ce plaisir, voilà ce qu'avait mis Dray dans sa bouche!

**-Alors, tu l'aime ce petit cadeau?**

**-Oh, oui! Oui! OUI!**

Dray avait accéléré les mouvements et que de plaisir! Bientôt, je viendrais, bientôt je me libérerai!

**-Dray... Je vais... Hum... Oh oui! Oui! AAAHHHH!**

Oui. Oui, il avait atteint l'extase et oui, il l'avait atteint dans la bouche de son mari. Mais non, son mari n'avait pas avalé. Qu'aurait-il avalé puisque rien n'était sorti. Il avait joui sans éjaculer ou plutôt... Le jus était monté mais l'anneau avait empêché qu'il ne parcourt la dernière petite... enfin longue! Longue distance!

**-Alors mon amour, tu n'es peut-être pas précoce mais je me suis dit qu'un petit moment sans jouir ça ne ferait pas de mal.**

**-Je suis martyrisé. Martyrisé! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide!**

Bien sûr, avec Dray, il faut s'attendre à tout! Mais j'admets qu'au contraire, j'apprécie.

Bien sûr, avec Dray, il faut aussi s'attendre à ce qu'il continu les mauvais jeux... Mais même si je m'y attends, pourquoi quand il s'assoit délibérément sur mes cuisses loin devant ma perche, pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore plus frustré?

Voilà, il n'y a rien de pire que de le voir se donner du plaisir sans avoir la permission et la possibilité de jouir. Putain! Mais te masturbe pas devant moi!

Non! Non! Non!

**-Ne me... laisse pas... Hhhn... comme ça!**

**-Et quoi? Tu veux peut-être que je m'installe là?**

**-Oui!**

**-J'arrive. Donne moi juste quelques minutes de plus.**

Oh le salop! Il continu ses mouvements de mains sur son membre et ses déhanchés contre mes cuisses grandes ouvertes.

**-Tu... Tu vas pas...**

**-Si, il faut bien se préparer avec quelque-chose non?**

**-Oui, mais non!**

Il accélère et fermes les yeux ce... cette espèce de... d'ange, ce ne peut-être qu'un ange avec ce visage crispé, un ange martyrisé.

Non, après sa libération et une micro-délibération dans ma tête, je dirais que c'est un putain de démon avec une gueule d'ange!

J'en ai plein sur le ventre maintenant, comme Dray est intelligent, il a bien compris que c'était un avantage pour lui... Pourquoi doit-il obligatoirement se frotter à moi pour se lubrifier le con? Il me caresse puis avec sa propre semence, il écarte ses chairs et se cale sur moi pour éviter de tomber... Surtout qu'en faisant ça comme ça, mon entrejambe frôle sa peau.

Draco va bientôt sortir un best-seller si ça continu: "_Comment frustrer Harry Potter en dix leçons!_"! En tout cas, lui il y arrive très bien en cinq étapes: 1) lui proposer un pari stupide: réussir à ne pas sauter à la perche pendant cinq semaines et pour lui ne pas assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles...; 2) lui montrer un film sur les championnats de saut à la perche...; 3) lui faire un strip-tease; 4) l'empêcher de jouir tout en l'excitant; 5) faire ce qu'il fait en ce moment: lentement descendre sur sa perche.

**-Enfin...**

**-oui enfin.**

Et comme un fait exprès il ajoute:

**-... sauf que tu n'as toujours pas le droit de bouger, il n'y a que moi ici qui en ait le droit.**

Dit-il en se soulevant de mon entrejambe.

**-N'est-ce pas?**

Demande-t-il à l'aide d'une descente vive sur mon membre. Comment ne pas gémir quand il fait ce genre de choses? Hein? J'ai pas bien entendus. En se mettant la main devant la bouche? Mais oui bien sûr, comme si j'avais le droit de bouger aussi. Non mais oh! Faut bien comprendre que quand Dray dit que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger, je ne l'ai vraiment pas!

Comment? Moi! Soumit! Jamais! Vous le savez bien non, c'est moi qui le pénètre.

Quoi? ça ne veux rien dire? Mais si, mais si, je vous assure que c'est moi qui commande, écoutez:

**-Dray, bouge...**

**-Non.**

**-Dray j'ai dit bouge maintenant.**

**-Et moi j'ai dit non.**

**-Je t'en supplie... Dray...**

**-Non, c'est non.**

**-Mais ils attendent que ça là-bas.**

**-Et bien, ils attendront où qu'ils soient.**

**-Mais ils sont juste derrière leur écran...**

**-Et toi tu es juste en dessous de moi.**

Vous voyez!

Bon d'accord, je suis bel-et-bien soumit... Mais ça fait presque un mois aussi qu'on a cessé toutes activités... Et moi, deux fois plus que lui.

**-Hhnnn... Vas-y plus... Oui comme... comme ça...**

**-Je... ça te fait... Hhn... plaisir j'espère.**

**-Oui... Hhh... **

**-Comment?**

**-Je... Ou... OUUIIII!**

Enfin, l'heure de ma délivrance et de la sienne venait de sonner.

Quelle dextérité il a quand même mon Dray chéri... Je l'aime tellement avec son déhanché d'enfer.

Quoi, vous avez pas eu assez de détail? Dommage pour vous parce que moi, quand je suis en pleine action, je ne pense pas à le raconter aux lecteurs de mes pensées... et après, ce n'est plus le moment de le dire...

**-Bon Dray, maintenant c'est bien beau mais tu n'as pas tenu ton pari.**

**-Je l'avais déjà rompu le jour d'après...**

**-Quoi!**

**-Et bien oui, quoi, je me suis masturbé... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tenir un pari aussi stupide, si?**

**-Mais, je peux aller sauter à la perche alors?**

**-Non, toi, tu dois encore me faire jouir jusqu'au dernier moment de notre pari...**

**-Le reste de la semaine donc, ça fait sept jours et près de cinq heures non?**

**-Oui. Mais je parie que tu n'en est pas capable.**

**-Et tu paries quoi?**

**-Une semaine d'entraînement au saut à la perche de moins pour toi si je gagne.**

**-Et si tu perds, tu n'auras pas le droit de te libérer de toute une semaine.**

**-Vendu.**

**-Ok.**

**-Mais tu sais qu'à ce jeu là tu perds toujours non?**

**-C'est bien pour ça que je le fait!**

Maintenant désolé mais j'aimerais profiter de Dray la nuit et la semaine entière (avec des temps de pause bien sûr... Non, non, pas pour manger... On peut faire les deux en même temps... mais on est pas des sur-hommes non plus) alors on va se quitter tout de suite... Surtout que ma véritable délivrance se fera dans une semaine avec mon premier saut à la perche depuis longtemps... Enfin, cette délivrance-ci reste extrêmement satisfaisante...

* * *

**FIN OS**

* * *

Alors, ma petite Kat, heureuse?

Et vous alors? Une petite review... (gros yeux de chat plein d'espoir)


End file.
